


Distance

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Canon adjacent where Alec's mind is far away but Magnus has his ways of bringing him back.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Part 16 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

“Where’d you just go?”

Alec blinked. Magnus had just said something, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Hmm?”

“Darling, I’m doing some of my best work here and it's like you’re a million miles away.”

“More like a hundred and fifty years,” Alec mumbled under his breath without thinking.

Magnus pulled away from Alec’s deflect rune. “What?”

Alec sighed, “I’m sorry. You’re right. You were doing great work. Let’s go back to that.”

“Well now you’ve got me intrigued,” Magnus said, sliding further back on Alec’s thighs and folding his arms over his chest, letting them flex just the way he knew Alexander liked.

“Jace found some sort of text today,” Alec began, rubbing at Magnus’ thighs absentmindedly. “He said it proved that demon pox does, or at least did, exist. Apparently one of my ancestors had it?”

“Ah,” Magnus responded with a knowing nod and contained smirk. “Poor, not so poor, Benedict Lightwor-wood.”

“So you knew him?”

“I was nearby when his condition manifested, yes,” Magnus answered diplomatically.

Alec hesitated as he considered how to ask his next question. “He didn’t, uh, catch it until after he had kids, right?”

“Alexander, are you afraid you were born with it?” Magnus lifted his eyebrows and noticed Alec avoiding his gaze. Magnus could read him like a children’s book sometimes. “Darling, Gideon and Gabriel were definitely born before he contracted the lovely disease.”

Alec’s shoulders dropped in ease and his eyes lifted to Magnus’. “Okay. Good.”

“I’m just glad you weren’t worried it was something you could get from me.” Magnus watched Alec’s eyes widen in panic before adding, “Which you can’t.” He winked at Alec for good measure.

Alec glared at Magnus for even joking about such a thing.

“So are we good?” Magnus asked. ”Because I want you completely here and now for what I’d like to do next.” Magnus slid back forward until he was snug on top of Alec’s hips and rolled his own in demonstration.

Alec bit down on his lip to contain his grin and his groan. “Oh yeah?”

Magnus nodded then placed a slow languid kiss on Alec’s lips until Alec couldn’t think of anything at all, let alone demon pox. “Would you like me to tell you or show you?” he whispered.

“ _Yes_ ,” Alec moaned.

Magnus hummed. “Seems a little greedy to ask for both, don’t you think?”

“You tell me?” Alec smirked. Magnus could tell from that grin that Alec thought he was about to say something clever. “How badly do you actually want me _here_ and _now_?”

Magnus bent forward and licked a line up the length of Alec’s deflect rune, ending at Alec’s ear. “So bad that I’m going to get on my knees now, take out the wonderful present that is currently growing deliciously beneath me, and worship it with my mouth until you finish down my throat.”

Alec’s whole body shivered at Magnus’ words.

“Think you can stick around for that?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Alec groaned. “I can do that.”


End file.
